


Frustration

by cowboykylux



Series: Modern Kylo (Solo Triplets AU) [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Solo triplets, Triplet Ben Solo, Triplet Kylo Ren, Triplet Matt, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Kylo, Ben, and Matt take you on a vacation to a seaside town to celebrate your birthday, and it proves to be more than Kylo can handle, seeing you in your tight swimsuit.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Modern Kylo (Solo Triplets AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840012
Kudos: 26





	Frustration

He’s frustrated, you can tell.

It’s in the way his gaze lingers, the ways his scowl remains firmly in place as his brothers laugh and joke around him, as _you_ laugh and tease them back. It’s in the way his hands clench and unclench, even when they’re holding your own.

You’re in the ocean, the whole fucking family gone on a fun beach vacation to celebrate your birthday, and he was losing his fucking mind. It had only been two days out of the five day trip, and he didn’t know how much more he could handle. The way that you looked in your swimsuit, salt water glittering on your skin and in your hair, sand clinging to you where he can’t because people would see and he can’t have people seeing –

It makes his muscles tense, just being near you like this, so close but unable to touch you the way he wants to, especially with how you and the boys are all sharing one hotel room. It’s murder, holding you tight at night but not being able to do more than silently grind his cock against your ass, anything else entirely too inappropriate.

Not that he wouldn’t risk it. He would, if he thought you’d let him.

You’re enjoying yourself entirely too much for someone who is driving him this crazy, and he has to leave because his dick is so hard in his trunks that someone is going to notice soon and then that would be just as bad. He’s thankful that they’re all chest-deep in water, but he just can’t fucking take it anymore, he has to deal with this burning need for you.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Kylo grumbles, but Ben gestures to the water surrounding them.

“You’re in it.” He snorts a laugh, until he’s got a mouthful of seawater that Kylo splashed in his direction, making him and his brother roll their eyes as Kylo shoves past everyone.

“I don’t feel too hot,” Kylo snaps, and you frown with concern, wondering what could be wrong.

Kylo didn’t do People for too long, and you weren’t sure if he was at his threshold, or if it was something else entirely. He kissed you on the cheek as he goes, never one for too much p.d.a.

“What’s his problem?” Matt asks with a frown, and you shrug.

“You know Kylo, he just needs some time to chill.” You reply, eyes glued to his muscular back as he swims far enough out of earshot.

He finds himself one of those small, single person changing tents, and seeks desperate concealment inside it. Not only is it a blissful reprieve from the intensity of the sunlight, but it’s completely enclosed with thick fabric, small and cool and entirely empty.

He’s got his hand down his trunks within seconds, fishing out his cock and squeezing it tightly right at the base so he doesn’t blow the whole fucking thing right then and there. No sooner does he start to get some control back, does the tent open just enough for him to whirl around in surprise and sudden panic, not wanting to be caught by some stranger jacking off at the beach.

“Let me help with that.” Your voice floods him with calm, and he doesn’t bother to ask how you found him, not when you’re sinking to your knees in the cool sand, the tent closing behind you.

“Fuck, please (Y/N) – I can’t, you’re too – ” He’s so fucking wound up, jumpy, frustrated.

“I know, I know, you’re not as subtle as you think.” You nod, bathed in dark red light from the way the sun filters through the fabric of the tent. You look like a porn star, or a supermodel, or something, he doesn’t know, but his dick is hard and your finally so close and his whole chest is flushed with anticipation.

He doesn’t have a response for that, but he doesn’t need to, because you’re kissing and sucking at the head of his cock, and he has to restrain himself from shoving your head all the way down his length, has to refrain from shouting out his relief.

You give the best fucking head he’s ever had – not that he’s had much outside of you, but still – and he cannot help but groan softly at the feeling of your tongue sliding up and down his shaft, your hand coming to grasp at him, stroke him up and down up and down.

He can feel you open your throat for him, can feel you swallow him down and it’s so good, it’s too much, not enough, not enough after this entire vacation ignoring his cock, to suddenly have you and not completely make you scream. He wants to fuck you, but he can’t, so this will have to do.

It’s not enough and more than enough at the same time, and he’s dizzy with want, frustration giving way to heat in his veins, jaw clenching for a different reason.

“Whose idea was this fucking trip?” He grunts, hips thrusting into your throat.

He’s mesmerized by you there, right there, on your knees, at his feet, looking up at him with the hard line of his dick down your throat, and he knows you can’t answer but he expects you to anyway.

You respond by rolling his balls in your hand, and the fist in your hair tightens almost unbearably tight, and he’s breathing hard hard hard, panting really, desperate to come.

You hum around him, and the vibration sends him over the edge, sends him shooting his load on your tongue as you pull yourself off of him enough so you won’t choke. It spatters against your cheek and chin, and you jerk him off more to milk him for what he’s got, get every last drop of it into your mouth.

“We’re not doing this shit again,” He huffs, and you chuckle, because of course he would still be bitchy, “Next time we celebrate your birthday, it’s just going to be you and me so I can treat you right and fuck you into next week like you deserve.”

“You’re so annoying, Ben and Matt were just saying that they put in a request to switch rooms so we could be alone.” You grinned, amused, and so in love.

“They did?” He’s surprised, but then again, no he’s not.

You _did_ say he wasn’t as subtle as he thought.

You reached out a hand and he quickly helped you up, his body feeling ten times lighter from the glow of his orgasm sparking through him.

“Yeah, so quit your whining and help me clean your come off my face.” You couldn’t help but giggle just the littlest bit, and he smiles too, and when he feeds you his come that he scoops off of your cheek, you just have to bite his finger for being difficult.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt:
> 
> Kylo’s needy ass on a family trip. Spending all day with his siblings around, and the stuff they’re doing is fun and all but he can’t handle seeing his babe in a swimsuit and not being able to immediately leave to have sex lmao


End file.
